


Do seu lado

by gessycristal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gessycristal/pseuds/gessycristal
Summary: Baekhyun, um violinista que vive cercado de regras e receios, acaba conhecendo melhor um dos colegas da orquestra de maneira inusitada — especialmente se considerar que ele não ia muito com a cara do garoto. Num romance de verão, Byun descobre que há muito mais na vida do que apenas buscar ser perfeito. E acaba se dando conta de que o amor pode estar bem ao lado dele.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Do seu lado

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic.  
> Queria primeiramente agradecer à Malu pela leitura crítica, comentários fantásticos e por me deixar usar sua FanArt (que ganhei de presente de aniversário porque tenho as melhores amigas do mundo)  
> Obrigada Kel pela capa lindíssima! Amei tanto! Sem palavras pra agradecer tamanho carinho!  
> Também preciso dizer meu muito obrigada para a Barbs por aguentar meus surtos em qualquer horário e me incentivar a continuar a escrever.  
> Obrigada também à Jé e à Lary por lerem essa história antes de todos.  
> Por último e não menos importante, gostaria de deixar todo meu agradecimento e amor para à Dulce que foi maravilhosa ao betar essa história para mim.
> 
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura!  
> História postada também no meu perfil do Spirit!  
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura!

Ter nascido em uma família de músicos não era fácil para Baekhyun. Seu avô era um cantor de ópera aposentado. Seus tios, todos cantores de mão cheia, se apresentavam em eventos e shows pela cidade. O sobrenome Byun carregava o peso de ser um músico excepcional. 

Mas não era assim que Baekhyun se sentia. Ele se sentia pequeno. Não se considerava tão bom quanto seus familiares, não se interessava em cantar ópera e muito menos em tocar violão, instrumento que passava de mão em mão nas reuniões familiares para que todos demonstrassem suas habilidades. Menos Baekhyun, é claro.

Ele ganhou seu primeiro violão quando não sabia sequer andar. Era pequeno, tamanho ¼. Ficou num canto da casa por anos até que fosse grande o suficiente para segurar o instrumento, mas ele apenas... não quis. Sua mãe, sempre muito exigente, lhe ensinava sobre canto desde que aprendeu as primeiras palavras, cobrando afinação, ritmo e a perfeita dicção. Foi inclusive por esta razão que ele começou a frequentar a fonoaudióloga aos 5 anos. Um rapaz da família Byun não poderia jamais falar com sotaque carregado, ainda que nesta idade ele sequer soubesse o que era sotaque. Sua mãe não fazia por mal. Era uma mistura de excesso de amor e expectativas, afinal ele era seu único filho.

Ele sentia que era diferente do que sua família esperava de si. Sentiu isso desde que começou as aulas de piano aos 5 anos de idade. Ali, no palco, percebeu que estar sob os holofotes lhe dava um aperto no coração, dava vontade de chorar, e não a alegria que parecia que os outros tinham. Mesmo assim, seguiu firme. Foram 2 anos de aulas e apresentações, onde buscava acertar tudo, mas finalmente ele pediu para sua mãe lhe tirar da escola de música. 

Por toda a sua infância, sua mãe e seus tios lhe incentivaram para participar de festivais de canto, mostrando a ele seus inúmeros troféus. Mas pisar num palco sozinho era desesperador para ele. 

Com 6 anos, ao entrar na escola, Baekhyun decidiu então participar do coral. Pela primeira vez cantar em público não lhe deu ansiedade. Finalmente encontrou seu lugar. O coral agora era parte de sua vida. 

Algo mudou durante sua adolescência. Aos 12 anos, depois de ver uma apresentação na televisão, Baekhyun se viu encantado pelo violino. Ainda se lembrava da cara de espanto da mãe ao lhe pedir para fazer aula. Foram necessários dois anos de insistência para que finalmente sua mãe cedesse e o matriculasse. Ganhou um violino usado, o mais simples que sua mãe conseguiu achar, afinal ele poderia desistir a qualquer momento. Mas ele estava feliz. 

Quando finalmente tocou pela primeira vez, quase chorou de emoção. Era isso que ele queria! E mais! Era bom nisso! 

Praticava muito todos os dias e foi sem nenhum espanto que ele se desenvolveu rapidamente no instrumento. Aos 15 anos já estava tocando na Orquestra Juvenil da cidade. Ainda sofria muito nas apresentações individuais obrigatórias da escola de música, e chegou a chorar durante um dos recitais enquanto tocava seu Minueto. Porém na orquestra ele encontrou sua segunda família, e tocar em conjunto lhe fazia tão feliz quanto o coral o fez. 

Aquela pressão constante para ser perfeito nunca foi embora, diariamente se cobrava para ser ainda melhor no violino, ultrapassar o nível dos seus colegas, tocar melhor que todos. Na escola, seu boletim era praticamente impecável. Não saía com os amigos, não ia em shows ou eventos. Ele se dividia entre estudar e estudar. 

Mas a vida tem uma maneira engraçada de ensinar, e nessa história, ela vem com o nome de Park Chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  


Era mais um dia comum para Baekhyun. Seu namoro com Sehun continuava morno. Ambos sem saber como terminar aquele relacionamento que já durava 1 ano e meio. Foram muitas conversas, muitas promessas de que as coisas iam melhorar, que era apenas estresse com o vestibular e por isso seguiam assim. Juntos. 

Naquele dia, a orquestra iria se apresentar na inauguração da velha Pedreira. Ela agora seria um parque com paredes de escalada, palco para apresentações e espaço cultural. Tocar nesse tipo de evento era muito comum e Baekhyun adorava a sensação de estar no palco com a orquestra, que fazia parte da sua vida há quase 3 anos. Fazia parte do naipe de segundos violinos, o que o deixava um pouco frustrado, não poderia mentir. Segundos violinos funcionavam como a outra voz de uma melodia, com notas mais graves se comparado àquele naipe que ele sempre sonhou: o primeiro violino. As melodias mais lindas e notas agudíssimas tocadas com velocidade eram reservadas a este seleto grupo de violinistas. Baekhyun sabia que era capaz de acompanhar esse naipe, mas nunca haviam lhe dado ao menos uma chance! Claro, como músico, sabia da importância de cada instrumento na orquestra e que todos juntos é que faziam a música algo tão mágico. Mas sua necessidade de sempre querer ser o melhor em tudo o fazia ressentir-se quanto a isso. Queria muito ser do primeiro violino e ia se dedicar ainda mais para que isso acontecesse.

Vestiu seu melhor smoking e avisou Sehun que não precisava esperar acordado, já que a orquestra faria uma confraternização de fim de ano após a apresentação. Não que Sehun se importasse de fato, uma vez que este nunca havia assistido uma apresentação sua e as ligações fossem cada dia mais escassas, mas sentia que devia avisar mesmo assim.

O som da orquestra afinando os instrumentos antes de um concerto era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a melodia favorita de Baekhyun. O acorde dissonante que resultava das cordas tocando em quartas ou quintas, aliado às madeiras e metais buscando aquecer seus instrumentos para alcançar o lá entoado pelo oboé era mais perfeito que qualquer sinfonia que já tivesse escutado. Pra variar, o evento estava atrasado e por isso aproveitava a espera para revisar as peças que tocaria a seguir. Não havia tempo perdido

A entrada pomposa do maestro, quando todos os músicos se levantavam para demonstrar respeito também lhe dava uma sensação de orgulho tremendo. Sempre se perguntava como aquele menino angustiado com o palco chegou até ali, tocando para tantas pessoas. A sensação era maravilhosa. Nesses momentos ele tinha certeza: queria fazer isso para sempre. E por isso escolheu a faculdade de Música no vestibular. 

Ao contrário do que muitos imaginavam, Baekhyun não escolheu o Bacharelado em Violino como sua opção. O pavor em se apresentar sozinho continuava lá e este curso exigia provas públicas semestrais, algo inconcebível para ele. Escolheu então a Licenciatura em Música, que aliviava seu amor pelo violino e canto, e sua vontade imensa de trabalhar com crianças. 

A apresentação foi linda, mas esses eventos de inauguração eram muito chatos. Discurso em cima de discurso, um falatório sem fim. Baekhyun já havia se desligado do mundo real há tempos, pensando no resultado do vestibular pelo qual aguardava ansiosamente. Será que conseguiria sua vaga na faculdade de Música? Será que acertou as questões sobre teoria musical? E ainda teve aquela prova prática do instrumento. Estava tão nervoso de tocar em frente a uma banca que sequer se lembrava como se saiu. Foi perdido nesses pensamentos que Baekhyun ouviu o estrondo altíssimo dos fogos de artifício. Estes reverberaram nas paredes da Pedreira, ampliando seu volume, e no susto, acabou soltando um gritinho muito alto e ridículo. Torceu para que com o barulho ensurdecedor dos fogos ninguém o tivesse escutado. Passou o olhar pelos colegas da orquestra procurando algum sinal de terem visto o mico que pagou e congelou.

Sentado em sua cadeira no primeiro violino, o antipático, o arrogante, o “eu não falo com ninguém dessa orquestra”, Park Chanyeol, gargalhava apontando para Baekhyun. 

O coração de Baekhyun disparou em seu peito. Ainda que estivesse rindo de si, não poderia negar que o sorriso de Chanyeol era o mais lindo que já havia visto na vida. Mesmo quando se apaixonou por Sehun, não sentiu seu coração acelerar dessa forma. 

Em todos esses anos, Chanyeol nunca havia dirigido sequer uma palavra a Baekhyun. E este também não fazia nenhuma questão. Park era tudo que Baekhyun mais detestava no meio musical porque ele era perfeito. A facilidade com que parecia tocar as notas, aquele arco retinho, sem nunca desviar do ponto de contato, aquelas trocas de posição executadas com leveza e suavidade. Tudo que Baekhyun queria, mas tinha dificuldade em conseguir. Em sua constante busca pela perfeição, sentia-se injustiçado por tentar sempre seu máximo e ainda estar no segundo violino. Queria tocar como Park Chanyeol. E não conseguia. E isso era muito frustrante para si. 

Estava inconformado com o tamanho de seu azar de ter sido flagrado justamente por ele. Mas o sorriso que vinha em sua direção o desestabilizou por inteiro. Não parecia estar olhando para a mesma pessoa que conheceu há tantos anos. Naquele momento não havia nada de arrogante nele. Ele estava apenas feliz. E Baekhyun havia sido o responsável por aquele sorriso. 

Até o fim daquela apresentação, os olhares de ambos seguiam se encontrando. E Baekhyun não sabia como lidar com as sensações que estes olhares provocavam dentro dele. Pra ser honesto, sequer lembrou que possuía um namorado naquele momento. 

Depois da apresentação, foram todos para a casa do maestro para a festa de encerramento do ano. O combinado era fazer um rodízio de pizza caseiro e Baekhyun ficou ajudando na cozinha junto com outros colegas. Separaram os ingredientes, colocaram as massas nas formas. De repente viu a cozinha ser invadida por um dos seus amigos cellistas, Do Kyungsoo. O menino, que era alguns anos mais novo que si, entrou fazendo alarde, pegando uma mão cheinha do queijo que Baekhyun havia acabado de ralar. Ficou inconformado! Tanto trabalho pra esse menino vir aprontar! Enquanto ainda estava pensando nisso, para sua enorme surpresa, Park Chanyeol, rapaz 5 anos mais velho que Baekhyun, repete o processo do menino Do. Ainda teve a cara de pau de sorrir novamente para si e agradecer o queijo que estava uma delícia! 

Neste momento Baekhyun saiu da cozinha atrás do Park. Era hora de tirar satisfações com o mesmo. Uma criança até tudo bem, mas Chanyeol já não tinha mais idade pra esse tipo de atitude!

— Ei, Park! Mas que história é essa de pegar o queijo da pizza? Assim vai faltar pro recheio, se toca!

— Ah, para de ser um estraga prazeres, Baekhyun. Deixa de ser assim todo certinho uma vez na vida! Um pouco de queijo não vai fazer falta. Vive um pouco!

— Argh! Que saco. Tá, pega esse mas vê se não pega mais, né? Tenha noção. 

Mas se Chanyeol tinha noção, não foi neste momento que ele demonstrou. Baekhyun perdeu as contas de quantas vezes pegou o Park invadindo a cozinha, pegando mais e mais queijo, o deixando muito revoltado. Quem diabos era aquela pessoa e onde estava o cara sério que não falava com ninguém de sempre? Não conseguia entender a mudança radical na atitude do mais alto. Não havia nenhuma explicação pra isso. Era apenas… estranho.

  
  


Estava oficialmente de férias da orquestra. Já em sua casa, deitado em sua cama, Baekhyun pensou nos planos que tinha feito com Sehun para a semana seguinte. Eles iriam passar uma semana no sítio do pai de Baekhyun para ver se ainda havia amor entre os dois, ou se já eram amigos com benefícios há mais tempo do que puderam perceber. O sorriso e as atitudes de Chanyeol seguiram em sua mente até que pegasse no sono. 

Encontrou com Sehun na segunda-feira, na rodoviária, para finalmente irem ao sítio. Ambos estavam com as expectativas elevadas, torcendo para que tudo desse certo. O amor não havia desaparecido completamente, mas não havia mais desculpas suficientes que podiam dar um ao outro para continuarem juntos. Nem saudades sentiam mais quando passavam alguns dias distantes. 

Faltava quase tudo no relacionamento. Eles eram opostos em muitos aspectos. Sehun não tocava nenhum instrumento musical, não cantava, não entendia a quantidade de ensaios que a orquestra demandava e as horas que precisava ficar em casa estudando para se aperfeiçoar. Baekhyun vivia para a música e Sehun para os estudos do vestibular, afinal, para passar em Medicina não podia ser diferente. Foi a paixão pelos estudos que os uniu e ironicamente, essa mesma paixão os afastou cada vez mais. 

Os primeiros dois dias passaram sem muitos problemas. Sehun passava o dia todo sentado no sofá, mesmo tendo um sítio inteiro a explorar. Baekhyun havia levado seu violino para estudar, e aproveitava o ar do campo para tocar em meio às árvores e pássaros. Era reconfortante.

Porém o relacionamento dos dois, esse não parecia ter sofrido nenhuma mudança. Na terceira noite, já na cama para dormir perceberam que realmente este era o fim. Não havia mais nada que os segurasse juntos. Não podiam culpar a correria, a distância, o vestibular. O amor apenas não estava mais lá. Retiraram suas alianças e dormiram abraçados uma última noite. 

Foi necessário pedir ao pai de Baekhyun que os levasse de volta para a cidade. Seu pai estranhou a atitude dos garotos, que haviam planejado ficar ali por sete dias, mas não fez muitas perguntas, deixando Sehun em sua casa para em seguida levar Baekhyun. Foi apenas quando estavam sozinhos no carro que Byun falou a verdade ao pai. Porém sua reação o pegou de surpresa.

— Até que enfim, meu filho!

Baekhyun riu da espontaneidade do pai. Nem ele nem sua mãe viam problema algum com sua sexualidade. Ainda que fossem divorciados desde que Baekhyun era pequeno, nunca falharam em dar suporte a ele e a respeitar suas escolhas. Afinal ele nunca havia demonstrado não gostar de seu, agora ex, namorado. Tudo ia ficar bem, ele sabia disso. 

Em casa tudo lembrava Sehun. Eram fotos, objetos, recordações de momentos. Ainda que não se amassem como antes, passaram bons momentos juntos e em memória à história que tiveram, guardou tudo com muito carinho. A mãe de Baekhyun também ficou aliviada com o término. Sentia que seu filho poderia mais, ser mais feliz. 

Uma das maiores mudanças na vida de Baekhyun foi finalmente se conectar aos programas de troca de mensagens, como o MSN. Sehun vivia numa cidade vizinha menor, e não possuía acesso à internet. Por esta razão, ainda que soubesse dos programas, Baekhyun evitava usar para não causar ciúme no namorado. 

Então como forma de começar uma nova página em sua vida, instalou o Messenger. Era necessário incluir o e-mail de seus contatos para poder ter com quem conversar. Baekhyun acabou pegando uma lista que possuía com os e-mails do pessoal da orquestra. E para sua grande surpresa, o primeiro contato a aceitar sua solicitação de amizade foi ninguém menos que Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ficou vários minutos olhando para aquela tela se perguntando se deveria puxar conversa. Era tarde, já passava de uma da manhã, seus amigos provavelmente estavam dormindo e por isso não viram a solicitação. Contra seu melhor julgamento, abriu um chat com seu colega de orquestra.

_Baekhyun 1:04h_

_Passou mal depois de comer todo o queijo? Espero que sim_

_Chanyeol 1:05h_

_Hahaha_

_Era só um pouco de queijo, Baekhyun, supera!_

_Baekhyun 1:05h_

_Meio tarde para estar online, não?_

_Chanyeol 1:06h_

_Olha quem fala, senhor certinho. Se alguém está fora da sua zona aqui, é você. Eu tô online todo dia_

_Baekhyun 1:06h_

_Sério? Todo dia?_

_Chanyeol 1:07h_

_Eu faço faculdade de Computação, Baekhyun. E adoro jogos online, tipo CS. Passo a madrugada toda jogando_

  
  


Nesse momento Baekhyun não soube o que dizer. Julgava que Chanyeol era todo certinho como ele, pela forma como tocava e agia. Acreditava que seguia horários regrados, tocava várias horas por dia. Essa informação de que fazia uma faculdade não relacionada à música o pegou de surpresa. 

_Baekhyun 1:11h_

_Nossa, Computação? Não estava esperando por isso. Achei que você era formado em Música. Já era pra ter se formado, não?_

_Chanyeol 1:12h_

_Então, na verdade já era sim :P_

_Mas sabe como é, não passei no primeiro vestibular e acabei rodando em algumas disciplinas, que por sua vez trancam outras, e no fim tô na luta pra quem sabe me formar em 2 anos haha_

Novamente Baekhyun estava completamente sem palavras. Ele nunca havia sequer pegado recuperação em alguma disciplina, sempre se sentindo insuficiente quando não alcançava a nota máxima. E ali estava Chanyeol, o violinista que ele invejava, falando que rodou em disciplinas como algo absolutamente natural. 

_Baekhyun 1:17h_

_Eu pensava que você era todo sério, nunca fala com ninguém nos ensaios, mas aqui você até que fala bastante hahaha_

_Chanyeol 1:18h_

_Ah, eu não falo no ensaio porque é o momento que eu tenho pra ensaiar violino. Em casa dá preguiça, prefiro jogar, aí aproveito pra estudar ali no ensaio, muito mais prático XD_

_Você acha que falo pouco mas é porque você que não para de falar um minuto, matraca hahaha_

_Baekhyun 1:18h_

_Oi?_

_Você não ensaia?? Tipo, todo dia?_

_Quê?_

_Tá de palhaçada, né?_

_Chanyeol 1:19h_

_Por que eu estaria?_

_Baekhyun, se você não sabe, eu toco desde os 4 anos. Pra tocar esse repertório da orquestra não preciso ficar me matando de ensaiar, fala sério._

_Baekhyun 1:20h_

_Nossa, eu ensaio 2 horas por dia pelo menos!_

_Chanyeol 1:20h_

_A questão é que eu toco há 18 anos. Cansa, sabe? Você toca há quanto tempo?_

_Baekhyun 1:21h_

_Hmm, 4 anos. Sei que é pouco, por isso tenho que estudar mais e mais pra chegar no teu nível!!_

_Chanyeol 1:22h_

_Cara, não hahaha, você não pode me colocar como comparação. Você precisa se comparar com outras pessoas que tocam há tanto tempo quanto você, senão você não tá sendo justo consigo mesmo._

Baekhyun nunca havia parado pra pensar sobre isso. Sempre se comparou com os colegas da orquestra, sem nem se tocar que todos ali vinham de realidades diferentes. A maioria começou no instrumento lá pelos 7 ou 8 anos, mas havia instrumentistas como Chanyeol, que começaram antes mesmo de saber ler ou escrever. Percebeu nesse momento que era o violinista que tocava há menos tempo por ali e isso era realmente uma conquista. Sabia que seu histórico musical era grande, vindo de uma família como a sua, somado às aulas de piano e mais de 10 anos no coral, não era nenhuma surpresa ele ser bom no instrumento. Mesmo assim, sempre se sentiu defasado em relação aos outros. Em 20 minutos, Park Chanyeol conseguiu lhe deixar sem palavras. Talvez Baekhyun não fosse tão ruim quanto pensava.

Baekhyun despediu-se pois já havia passado muito do seu horário de dormir. Conversar com Park foi estranho. Ele não parecia em nada com o cara arrogante de sempre. E agora que havia explicado porque era tão quieto nos ensaios teve até vontade de rir. A persona que havia criado para ele em sua cabeça não existia. Não era arrogante como pensava, pelo contrário, parecia um cara de bem com a vida, relaxado com os estudos, fosse na faculdade ou no violino. Falar com ele era como falar com um desconhecido pela internet, mas a diferença é que ele já tinha visto Chanyeol inúmeras vezes. E se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, ainda não havia esquecido daquele sorriso.

  
  


Baekhyun estava viciado em conversar com Chanyeol pelo MSN. Ligava sua internet assim que dava meia-noite. Sua mãe o mataria se gastasse mais do que um pulso de tarifa telefônica, e conversava com o violinista sobre as coisas mais triviais possíveis. Já sabia sua cor favorita, filme, músicas e bandas. Se surpreendeu ao descobrir que ambos gostavam de Offspring e Metallica, e entrou numa discussão calorosa em defesa das suas boybands favoritas. Como alguém pode não amar Westlife?

Conforme foram se conhecendo, as conversas passaram a ficar mais profundas. Nos finais de semana, com a internet ilimitada, trocavam mensagens quase o dia inteiro. Baekhyun lhe contou sobre Sehun e o quanto se sentia sozinho mesmo enquanto namoravam. Falou sobre a pressão que sua mãe lhe exercia para ser sempre perfeito, sobre seu medo em decepcionar as pessoas. Chanyeol contou que era o mais velho de 3 irmãos e por mais que amasse tocar violino, seus pais o proibiram de fazer uma faculdade relacionada à música. Segundo eles, música era hobby e devia permanecer assim. 

Estavam na última semana de dezembro. Era um dos dias mais importantes da vida de Baekhyun e percebeu que por mais que tivesse vários amigos na antiga escola e na orquestra, só havia uma pessoa que poderia lhe acalmar de verdade. Sabia que sua mãe iria lhe matar se ligasse a internet antes da meia-noite, mas não conseguia mais esperar para falar com Chanyeol. Mentiu para sua mãe dizendo que o listão dos aprovados já poderia ter saído e conectou. Precisava falar com ele.

_Baekhyun 15:56h_

_Tô nervoso, Chanyeol. Agora às 16h sai o resultado do vestibular._

_Por favor, esteja online_

_Chanyeol?_

_Ai senhor, que nervoso. E se eu não passar? Vou ter que fazer cursinho?_

_Minha mãe acha que eu passo, não quero decepcionar ela._

_Sabia que eu escolhi licenciatura por que não tive coragem de arriscar não passar no bacharelado? Eu tenho medo de falhar, Chanyeol._

_Ai, 16:00h. Abriu o site._

_Socorro a página não abreeeee_

_Meu deus, já são 16:07h. Não aguento, meu coração tá disparado, quero chorar._

_Chanyeol 16:08h_

**Lista dos aprovados - Licenciatura em Música 2005.pdf**

_Parabéns, cabeção._

_Baekhyun 16:10h_

_MEU DEUS EU PASSEI MEU DEUS MEU DEEEEUS_

_Tem certeza que essa lista é real? Como você conseguiu? O site ainda não tá entrando aqui._

_Chanyeol 16:11h_

_Claro que é real, fala sério. Pessoal do laboratório de computação da faculdade tem uma internet melhor, aí eles me enviaram a lista._

_Podia parar de desconfiar e só agradecer né._

_Baekhyun 16:12h_

_Obrigado! Obrigado! De verdade!_

_Vou ter que desligar, a mãe quer me matar pelo uso da internet. Nos falamos mais tarde então._

_EU SOU CALOUROOOOO_

_Fui!_

  
  
  


Depois de terminar seu namoro com Sehun, Baekhyun tinha apenas uma certeza: não queria voltar a namorar tão cedo! Iria curtir sua liberdade, quem sabe passar a ficar com caras por aí, como seus amigos sempre faziam. Sem compromisso, só coisa de momento. Pensou em possíveis rapazes que poderia dar uns beijinhos, mas não parecia ter muitas alternativas. Não queria simplesmente agarrar um estranho, nem achava que seria capaz, honestamente. Havia os antigos colegas do terceirão, mas sem condições. Em sua sala, apenas dois rapazes eram gays. Porém Baekhyun os achava uns crianções, daqueles que você se pergunta se realmente já tem 18 anos ou se houve erro no registro da certidão de nascimento. Não existia a menor chance de ficar com um deles. Preferia ser celibatário pro resto da vida.

Sem perceber seus pensamentos vagaram para Chanyeol. Não sabia a orientação sexual dele pois nunca falaram sobre isso abertamente. Claro, ele falou sobre Sehun, então Park sabia sobre sua preferência por homens, mas Baekhyun ainda estava no escuro. Contra todas as suas expectativas, estava desenvolvendo uma amizade legal com Chanyeol, ainda que virtual. Se ele fosse gay… certamente Baekhyun não se importaria em dar uns beijinhos nele. Ele poderia ser sua primeira aventura de solteiro! Precisava descobrir essa informação o quanto antes. Discretamente, claro.

Estavam em janeiro. Seguiam se falando todos os dias, já fazia parte da rotina dos dois. No Ano Novo, trocaram mensagens de votos por um 2005 cheio de coisas positivas e conquistas. Falaram de suas metas, desejo e planos. Mas Baekhyun agora tinha uma missão: precisava saber a sexualidade de Chanyeol, pois a cada dia seu interesse no rapaz do primeiro violino só aumentava. 

Jogou vários verdes, mas Park parecia não cair em nenhum. Conseguia responder de forma furtiva sempre deixando aquela maldita dúvida no ar. 

_Baekhyun 00:45h_

_Buenas noches señorito!_

_Chanyeol 00:45h_

_Bebeu, Baekhyun?_

_Baekhyun 00:46h_

_Você sabe que eu não bebo. Tentei tomar cerveja uma vez e nossa, que gosto horrível! Nunca mais, bleh_

_Só estava tentando ser engraçadinho. Vai dizer que você não gosta das minhas piadas?_

_Chanyeol 00:47h_

_Piada? Aí você forçou demais, né._

_Mas gosto do seu jeito sim. Se não gostasse nem falava com você, óbvio._

Baekhyun sentiu o coração acelerar. Mesmo desse jeito estranho, conseguiu perceber algum afeto vindo de Chanyeol. Ou estaria procurando cabelo em casca de ovo? Precisaria se esforçar mais.

_Baekhyun 00:49h_

_Tava calor, hoje né? Você costuma ir na praia? Pegar umas gatinhas?_

_Chanyeol 00:50h_

_Estava mesmo insuportável. Mas aí liguei o ar aqui e ficou tudo bem. Não vejo graça nenhuma em ir pra praia._

Baekhyun queria gritar de frustração. O maldito respondeu a pergunta da praia e ignorou completamente a pergunta sobre garotas. E agora não poderia perguntar algo parecido ou daria muito na cara. Ia ter que esperar mais um pouco. 

_Baekhyun 00:52h_

_Também não sou o maior fã de praia, pra ser honesto._

_Tô bem entediado nessas férias. Fico ensaiando violino de manhã e depois não tem quase nada pra fazer. Já perdi a conta de quantos livros eu li. Na locadora os lançamentos estão sempre em falta. Muito chato. Queria tanto ver "O Expresso Polar", aquela animação do Tom Hanks, sabe? Acabei não conseguindo ver no cinema, mas tá sempre em falta. Ódio._

_Chanyeol 00:58h_

_Desculpa a demora. Fui ali conferir uma coisa. Quando você falou do filme lembrei que minha irmã tinha comprado alguns DVDs essa semana. Ela comprou esse aí. Mas não vi também._

Baekhyun viu ali uma oportunidade de ouro. Não poderia chamar o Park para uma tarde de filmes só os dois. Seria estranho. Nunca tiveram algum tipo de amizade fora do meio virtual. A última vez que se viram pessoalmente fora no dia da apresentação na Pedreira. A menção de Yoora, irmã de Chanyeol que também era violinista na orquestra o fez ter uma ideia: e se convidasse alguns amigos da orquestra para uma tarde de filmes na sua casa? Claro, Yoora seria convidada também, afinal tinham a mesma idade e se davam bem. Chanyeol iria como um bônus. Era o plano perfeito.

_Baekhyun 1:04h_

_Então, eu chamei um pessoal da orquestra pra vir aqui em casa essa semana na quinta assistir filme. O Kyungsoo e o Jongdae já confirmaram. Minseok foi ver com a mãe dele. Tinha pensado em chamar a Yoora também. E se você quiser pode vir também, aí a gente assiste esse filme. Seria legal._

_Chanyeol 1:05h_

_Hmmm_

_Baekhyun 1:05h_

_Não precisa vir se não quiser, sei que você nem fala muito com ninguém né. Deixa pra lá_

_Chanyeol 1:06h_

_É, sei lá._

_Falei com a Yoora. Ela disse que vai. Mãe tá me obrigando a dirigir pra ela, então no fim acho que vou._

O plano de chamar o Chanyeol para assistir filme na sua casa funcionou. O problema é que Baekhyun havia inventado toda essa história e não tinha nada combinado com ninguém da orquestra. Sequer sabia se topariam. Aproveitou os bônus de chamada de seu celular pré pago e ligou para Jongdae. Ele dividia a mesma estante que Baekhyun na orquestra e eram bastante próximos. Não precisou muito para convencer o amigo para a tarde de filmes, visto que também estava entediado. Kyungsoo, o cellista, era seu irmão mais novo e se sentiu todo importante ao ser chamado também. Agora precisava ligar para Minseok, seu melhor amigo e também flautista da orquestra.

— Minseok! Olha só, vou fazer uma sessão de filmes e pipoca aqui em casa na quinta, bora?

— Quem vai?

— Hmmm... o Jongdae, o Kyungsoo, você, a Yoora e o Chanyeol.

— Quem é Chanyeol?

— Hmm, aquele alto, meio quieto do primeiro violino. Irmão da Yoora.

— Ahn? E a gente fala com ele? Desde quando? Nem sabia o nome dele! Que história é essa, Baekhyun?

— É… hmm… ah, eu falo com ele, às vezes, online, sabe? Deixa de ser chato e vem!

— Tá tá, eu vou. Você sabe que sim. Até quinta, então.

Perfeito. Mas Baekhyun esqueceu um pequeno detalhe na empolgação com seu plano. Não havia pedido permissão pra sua mãe e agora precisava dar um jeito.

— Mãe, tava pensando em chamar uns amigos aqui em casa pra ver filme na quinta.

— Quinta eu trabalho, Baekhyun. Não posso.

— Ah, eu sei. É que eu tenho ficado meio sozinho e sinto falta do Sehun. Queria me distrair com os amigos da orquestra.

Isso era mentira de Baekhyun. Sequer lembrava a última vez que pensou em seu ex-namorado. Mas ele precisava que este plano desse certo. Não costumava receber visitas em casa, e por isso a mãe estava desconfiada, mas ver Chanyeol em carne e osso depois que começaram a conversar era fundamental para testar as águas. Se não conseguia com palavras, iria jogar seu charme!

— Quem são esses amigos, posso saber?

— O pessoal da orquestra mãe. Minseok, Jongdae, Yoora. O irmão do Jongdae vem também e talvez o da Yoora.

— Ah tá, gosto desses. Não quero pé no meu sofá, hein? 

— Claro, claro, mãe. Eu prometo cuidar!

Finalmente as coisas estavam dando certo. Agora precisava pensar em como testar Chanyeol sem demonstrar o que estava de fato fazendo. 

A quinta-feira chegou mais rápido do que ele previra. Estava muito ansioso. Sem perceber havia criado uma expectativa enorme sobre a possibilidade não apenas de Chanyeol ser gay, mas que quisesse trocar uns beijinhos com ele. Pra ser bem honesto, nem lembrava se Park era realmente bonito ou se ele que havia projetado isso nas suas memórias. Gostava do Chanyeol virtual. Não tinha tanta certeza sobre o real. 

Estavam atrasados. Baekhyun, criado para ser absolutamente pontual, já começava a se questionar se os amigos iriam de fato aparecer. Qual o problema desse povo que não consegue chegar no horário combinado? Estava nervoso principalmente por não saber se Chanyeol viria realmente. Não voltou a falar sobre isso com ele, apesar das conversas diárias pelo MSN. Queria parecer despreocupado e descolado pelo menos uma vez na vida, assim como Park parecia ser, mas isso não era tarefa fácil para si. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes pegou seu celular para ligar para os amigos pra ver se já estavam chegando ou se esqueceram da programação. Afinal, já havia passado 18 minutos da hora marcada! 

Finalmente o interfone tocou. Jongdae havia chegado com Kyungsoo. Pelo menos agora teria companhia, quem sabe isso pudesse aliviar sua ansiedade. Poucos minutos se passaram e interfone tocou novamente. Era Yoora. Baekhyun sentia que seu coração ia sair pela boca, tamanho seu nervoso. Quando Chanyeol passou pelo batente de sua porta, se cumprimentaram com um sorriso singelo. E não se falaram mais. Parecia ainda mais lindo agora que Baekhyun sabia que ele não era um babaca arrogante. Essa tarde ia ser longa. Baekhyun encontrava-se definitivamente atraído pelo mais velho. Não poderia mais viver com essa dúvida.

Chanyeol sentou quieto no sofá ao lado de Yoora. Baekhyun dividia o outro sofá com Jongdae e Kyungsoo. Aguardavam a chegada de Minseok para começar a assistir o filme.

— Mas e aí, galera? Curtindo as férias? A nossa mãe tá fazendo a gente ficar direto na casa de praia, mal ficamos por aqui. Pelo menos lá ela não manda a gente tocar haha. - Disse Jongdae.

— Para né, nem pensar tocar nas férias! Quero mesmo é descansar. - Yoora acrescentou.

Baekhyun deu um sorrisinho sem graça, como quem concorda com os amigos. A realidade é que ele seguia ensaiando todos os dias desde que entraram em férias da orquestra, mas não queria passar vergonha na frente dos amigos revelando este detalhe. Foi surpreendido com Chanyeol lhe observando. Seus olhares se cruzaram e Park deu um sorrisinho de canto. Ele sabia, claro que sabia, e mesmo assim não falou absolutamente nada. Essa cumplicidade entre os dois deu um friozinho na barriga de Baekhyun. Enquanto se perdia em pensamentos o interfone tocou mais uma vez. Finalmente Minseok havia chegado.

Ainda que este fosse muito seu amigo, Baekhyun havia ocultado as conversas que estava tendo com Chanyeol. Não sabia explicar direito a razão. Tinha medo de estragar algo que sequer existia de fato. Ainda assim, ao abraçar Minseok, pediu baixinho ao amigo para se sentar ao lado de Jongdae. Este lhe lançou um olhar indagador, mas acatou o pedido. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele lhe contaria tudo. 

Byun agora estava estrategicamente sentado no sofá ao lado de Chanyeol. Seu plano poderia começar.

Com o filme rodando e cada sofá com seu balde de pipoca, Baekhyun buscava deixar sua mão demorar mais tempo que o necessário para pegar a próxima porção, na esperança de acontecer uma daquelas cenas de filmes, mãos se tocando, fagulhas no ar. Mas claro, Chanyeol não estava sequer comendo a pipoca. Nada. Zero. A dúvida de Baekhyun seguia sem resposta. 

Plano B. Baekhyun havia assistido a todas as comédias românticas possíveis, então claro, resolveu tentar a manobra da espreguiçada e deixando o braço atrás de Chanyeol, como um semi abraço meio bizarro. Funcionou. Por dois segundos. Chanyeol levantou para ir ao banheiro quase que imediatamente. Por pouco ele não gritou de frustração ali mesmo, na frente de todos. Parecia que tudo o que ele havia planejado por dias não servia pra absolutamente nada. 

Quando o filme acabou ficaram conversando. Tentou várias vezes puxar assunto sobre namorados, falou sobre a liberdade que tinha agora na vida de solteiro: ir em festas, conhecer pessoas novas. Os amigos fizeram graça, já que Baekhyun podia acreditar no que quiser, mas nunca deixaria de ser o rapaz certinho que era. Mas Chanyeol seguia sem falar nada com eles. 

Com a chegada da mãe de Baekhyun, era hora de irem embora. A tarde havia sido ótima, com certeza tinha se divertido mais que em muito tempo, ainda assim terminava com uma sensação de vazio para Baekhyun. Ele só queria saber se tinha mesmo uma chance antes de continuar a sonhar com aquele sorriso maldito. 

Estava perdido em seus pensamentos se despedindo dos amigos que sequer notou que Chanyeol estava em sua frente. Este se abaixou e deixou um beijinho no canto do lábio de Baekhyun. E foi embora. Assim. Sem falar nada. Byun finalmente teve sua resposta. O interesse era mútuo. Era hora de voltar para um novo plano. Um que envolvesse beijos, de preferência. 

  
  


As conversas continuaram como se aquele quase selinho jamais tivesse acontecido. Mas Baekhyun não queria deixar pra lá. A cada conversa parecia ficar mais e mais interessado em Park, porém depois de tanto tempo namorando firme, Baekhyun estava claramente enferrujado nas cantadas. 

Teve então uma ideia que podia soar bem estúpida para Chanyeol, mas ia arriscar. 

_Baekhyun 00:27h_

_Cara, que ódio que eu tô de Mozart. O fraseado nunca dá certo. Acho que tenho a não pesada demais, não dá. Vontade de desistir desse concerto e ficar tocando música barroca pro resto da vida._

_Chanyeol 00:28h_

_Hahahaha pô, mas Mozart é fácil :P_

_Baekhyun 00:28h_

_Só se for pra você. Eu quero fazer churrasco com a partitura do Concerto em Ré maior._

_Pior que minha professora de violino tá viajando nessas férias, então não tem nem chance de tirar minhas dúvidas com ela. Que ódioooo!_

_Chanyeol 00:30h_

_O que seu avô diria se te ouvisse dizendo que quer queimar uma partitura, hein Baekhyun? Tsc tsc._

_Baekhyun 00:31h_

_Ok ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. Só queria uma luz, sabe? Você já tocou esse concerto, né?_

_Chanyeol 00:31h_

_Já, já toquei todos os 6 de Mozart._

_Baekhyun 00:32h_

_Você me ajudaria? Eu tô desesperado._

_Chanyeol 00:32h_

_Eu sou horrível ensinando. Pergunta pra Yoora._

_Baekhyun 00:33h_

_Deixa pra lá. Vou ficar aqui tentando. Um hora eu consigo._

_Chanyeol 00:34h_

_Não falei que não ajudaria. Só disse que sou horrível ensinando. E sou. Você vai descobrir por conta própria._

_Baekhyun 00:35h_

_Jura?? Ai, obrigado. Quando podemos marcar? Prefere aqui ou aí? Prometo que faço um brigadeiro pra compensar!_

_Chanyeol 00:36h_

_Pode ser amanhã então, não tenho nada pra fazer. Aqui em casa._

Baekhyun mal podia acreditar. Chanyeol topou lhe ajudar com o concerto. Não dava nem pra chamar de encontro, mas estava feliz que teria oportunidade de ver Chanyeol pessoalmente mais uma vez. A ideia de pedir ajuda com o violino já não pareceu assim tão ridícula. 

  
  


Chanyeol não era um péssimo professor. Era o pior. Baekhyun já não era super confiante tocando para outra pessoa, ainda mais para o Park, mas este conseguia ser a pessoa mais crítica que Baekhyun havia visto, e olha que sua mãe era dona desse posto desde que se conhecia por gente. Chanyeol apontou tantas falhas que na metade da "aula" Baekhyun estava chorando. 

Quando percebeu as lágrimas de Byun em meio ao seu discurso sobre como melhorar o dedilhado no compasso 44, Chanyeol ficou sem reação. Não achou que tivesse sido duro nas críticas, então não entendia o que estava acontecendo. 

— Baekhyun, o que houve? Por que você tá chorando? 

— Me diz, eu toquei alguma coisa certa?

— Claro, tocou várias, do que você tá falando?

— Você só falou das coisas que eu errei, não fez um elogio sequer. Parece que eu não sei tocar nada!

— Te falei que não era bom professor. Mas também não precisava chorar.

— Desculpa, não é culpa sua. Eu me cobro muito, sempre. E ver você só enxergando minhas falhas acabou comigo. Desculpa mesmo. Eu sempre fui assim.

— Tudo bem, esquece o violino agora. Quer conversar? Não sou bom nisso também, já vou avisando. Mas posso ouvir.

— Não, tá tudo bem, é sério. Eu devia relaxar mais. Não dá pra querer ser perfeito em tudo, mesmo que eu tente.

— Primeiro que perfeição não existe. Todo mundo erra, é parte de ser humano. Agora, sobre relaxar mais eu concordo. Você é todo preocupado com tudo o tempo todo. Nunca te vi chegar atrasado num ensaio, tá sempre estudando, nem nas férias largou o violino! Imagino que nunca tenha faltado na escola apenas porque quis, só pra descansar. Essas coisas fazem bem pra gente de vez em quando, sabia? 

— Eu sei disso. Sério. Só não consigo. Parece que é parte de mim. Não sou assim porque quero.

— Eu entendo. Meus pais também são super exigentes o tempo todo.

— Ahn? Mas você parece tão relaxado! Hahaha! No bom sentido, digo.

— É, eles são exigentes. Só que eu aprendi a ignorar o que não me faz bem. Então levo a vida do meu jeito, eles que mudem.

— Queria conseguir fazer isso. 

— Todo dia é um bom dia pra começar. Guarda esse violino e vem jogar comigo no play.

— Vamos jogar o quê? Acredita que o último videogame que eu tive foi o Atari? Mas eu tinha uns 6 anos na época, faz tempo já.

— Meu Deus Baekhyun, Atari é velho, hein? Vamos jogar Katamari. Nunca jogou PlayStation?

— Não.

— Então vem que eu te ensino.

Baekhyun estava simplesmente viciado. No jogo, na companhia de Chanyeol, nas risadas que ambos soltavam juntos. Não conseguiu deixar de comparar esse momento aos que tinha com Sehun. Não lembrava de ser tão feliz assim. Com beijo ou sem, Chanyeol já havia lhe conquistado.

— Ah! Estava quase esquecendo do brigadeiro que prometi! Posso usar uma panela da sua mãe?

— Claro, pega ali.

— Ok!

Se fosse falar a verdade, Baekhyun nunca havia feito brigadeiro de panela. Na sua casa, faziam no microondas. Mas estava munido de sua receita e confiante, afinal todos fazem brigadeiro de panela. 

O cheiro de queimado atraiu Chanyeol para a cozinha. Brigadeiro precisava mexer na panela, mas essa informação passou despercebida por Baekhyun, que estava olhando a mistura de leite condensado, margarina e chocolate em pó borbulhar na panelinha. Chanyeol riu, desligou o fogão (para o desespero de Baekhyun) e colocou o "brigadeiro" num prato. Uma colher pra cada um. 

Chanyeol comeu primeiro. 

— Hmm, até que ficou bom! O gostinho de queimado dá um charme especial pra receita! Hahaha.

— Queimado? - Baekhyun provou sua primeira colher. - Meu Deus, queimei o brigadeiro! Não come isso, Chanyeol! Fala sério! Que mico!

— Deixa, Baekhyun. Tá gostoso, já disse. Agora vamos comer.

Quando Baekhyun chegou em casa, não conseguia acreditar na montanha-russa de emoções que foi aquele dia. Na despedida, recebeu outro beijinho no canto dos lábios, e já não sabia se Chanyeol era provocador ou apenas lento mesmo. Mas não iria negar que estava adorando descobrir. Mas como nota mental escreveu: nunca mais pedir para Chanyeol ser seu professor de violino.

Já estavam chegando no fim de janeiro. Logo as aulas iriam começar e suas chances de ter um "amor rápido de verão" estavam diminuindo. Queria aproveitar o máximo possível a companhia de Chanyeol, pois sabia que quando as aulas começassem iria se dedicar 100% aos estudos. Mas não sabia como o convidar para outro programa sem ser óbvio em suas intenções. Olhando fotos antigas, se deparou com as de um acampamento da escola. Foi o ano que deu seu primeiro beijo de verdade, dentro de uma barraca. Se funcionou uma vez, ele pensou, poderia funcionar de novo. Precisava de alguma forma combinar um acampamento!

Baekhyun sabia que sua mãe jamais o deixaria ir sozinho acampar com Chanyeol, então novamente pensou em seus colegas da orquestra para fazer seu plano funcionar. Amigo é pra essas coisas.

_Baekhyun 00:41h_

_Chanyeol! Você gosta de acampar?_

_Chanyeol 00:41h_

_Nossa, sei lá. Acho que só fui uma vez na vida quando era bem criança, então nem sei como te responder._

_Baekhyun 00:42h_

_É que eu tava pensando que o pessoal da orquestra podia acampar antes das aulas recomeçarem! Pensa! Ia ser muito legal! Eu já acampei 3x com o colégio e uma vez com a minha mãe. É uma experiência única!_

_Chanyeol 00:43h_

_Até parece legal, mas eu nem tenho barraca._

_Baekhyun 00:43h_

_Não por isso! Eu tenho! Na minha cabem até cinco pessoas, ainda que eu ache que três é o limite. Tenho dois colchonetes também, posso emprestar._

_Chanyeol 00:44h_

_E daria pra ficar eu e a Yoora? Eu tenho um futon, posso usar ele pra dormir._

_Baekhyun 00:45h_

_Claro! Vai ser muito legal! Vou chamar os outros! Que tal 5 dias? Tem um camping legal perto da praia. É bem seguro, tem banheiro e até cozinha externa!_

_Chanyeol 00:46h_

_Hahaha é camping ou hotel ao ar livre?_

_Acho que os pais não vão deixar tantos dias assim. Quem sabe quatro dias e três noites? Acho mais viável._

_Baekhyun 00:47h_

_Você jura que eu ia ficar isolado no meio do mato sem banho e comendo peixe cru, né. Jamais! É camping de gente fresca. Mas juro que é divertido!_

_Achei ótimo a ideia de três noites! Beleza, nos falamos depois, vou combinar tudo aqui._

Por incrível que pareça, seus amigos pareceram tão empolgados com a ideia quanto ele. Seria o mesmo grupinho da tarde de filmes. Como já eram conhecidos de sua mãe, ela não viu problemas com o plano, até porque havia dois maiores de idade entre eles. Claro que ela faria uma visita surpresa ao acampamento pra ver se estava tudo bem, mas Baekhyun não precisava saber disso. 

Ainda não podia acreditar que Chanyeol ficaria com ele em sua barraca. Tinha certeza que ali, num espaço tão pequeno, Park tomaria uma atitude. Estava cansado de dar indiretas e não ser correspondido.

_Chanyeol 00:08h_

_Tô quase conseguindo uma barraca aqui com um amigo meu, aí não preciso ficar na sua XD_

Não era possível. Ele fazia de propósito. Ninguém poderia ser tão tapado assim, poderia? 

_Baekhyun 00:09h_

_Cara, já disse que não precisa. A mãe não vai me deixar acampar se ninguém estiver comigo na barraca, ela acha perigoso. Com mais gente é de boa._

_Chanyeol 00:10h_

_É que eu sou alto, achei que poderia ficar apertado pra você na barraca._

_Baekhyun 00:11h_

_Que nada! Minha barraca é daquelas altas, mais antigas, não tipo iglu. Vai ser tranquilo, mesmo pra você, seu gigante._

_Chanyeol 00:12h_

_Não tenho culpa se você não tomou Biotônico Fontoura. Haha._

_Baekhyun 00:13h_

_Pior que tomei, ok? Dá um tempo, que ele só fazia a gente comer, não crescer. Fui gordinho a infância toda por causa disso._

_Mas sério, a barraca cabe você. E a Yoora também._

_Chanyeol 00:14h_

_Você que sabe._

_Baekhyun 00:14h_

_Sei mesmo. Pode confiar._

Finalmente chegou o dia em que iriam acampar. Seu maior receio era que chovesse e precisasse cancelar tudo, mas felizmente a previsão do tempo estava a seu favor. O camping era propriedade de um clube e por isso tinha toda a estrutura que Baekhyun julgava essencial para abandonar sua cama confortável. Levaram um pequeno estoque de miojo, salgadinhos, bolachas, frutas e água. Nenhum deles possuía alguma habilidade na cozinha que ultrapassasse esquentar água na panela. Seus amigos da orquestra pareciam tão animados quanto ele. Seriam férias que jamais esqueceriam.

Montar a barraca de Baekhyun fora um desafio à parte. Diferente dos iglus mais modernos, cujas hastes já vinham conectadas, a do Byun era antiga e necessitava de um manual de instruções, que havia se perdido há muito tempo. Perderam quase 2 horas só na montagem, o medo de Baekhyun é que não conseguissem e aí todo o plano ia por água abaixo, mas enfim, conseguiram. Aproveitaram o restinho do dia com uma caminhada na praia, viram o pôr do sol. Chanyeol finalmente parecia mais próximo de Baekhyun, caminhando ao seu lado, mas sem nenhuma indicação de que poderia rolar alguma coisa entre eles. Nem uma segurada de mãos. Nada. Riram, conversaram, o dia havia sido perfeito. Park parecia muito mais solto e falante agora. Minseok já havia sacado tudo, mas ainda esperava Baekhyun lhe contar em detalhes o que se passava. Sabia que quando o amigo estivesse pronto ele lhe falaria tudo.

Já dentro da barraca, era hora de ajustar a ordem dos colchonetes. Combinaram de Yoora ficar em uma ponta, Baekhyun em outra e Chanyeol no meio. Baekhyun não poderia estar mais feliz. Mal podia acreditar. Iria dormir ao lado do seu crush. E foi isso mesmo que fizeram. Dormiram. Estavam exaustos. 

Baekhyun acordou dolorido porém com um plano de ação em mente. Hoje iria confrontar Chanyeol, nem que fosse a última coisa que faria. Passaram o dia na praia, brincando na água, correndo pela areia. À noite, fizeram uma fogueira improvisada, onde ficaram cantando ao som do violão que Kyungsoo trouxe. Baekhyun aproveitou para cantar Equalize, da Pitty, na esperança de chamar a atenção de Chanyeol para suas palavras. Sabia que tinha uma voz bonita, e estava contando com isso.

_Às vezes se eu me distraio_

_Se eu não me vigio um instante_

_Me transporto pra perto de você_

_Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta_

_Me vem logo aquele cheiro_

_Que passa de você pra mim_

_Num fluxo perfeito_

_Enquanto você conversa e me beija_

_Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo_

_As suas cores no seu olho, tão de perto_

_Me balanço devagar_

_Como quando você me embala_

_O ritmo rola fácil_

_Parece que foi ensaiado_

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_

_Bem do jeito que você é_

_Eu vou equalizar você_

_Numa frequência que só a gente sabe_

_Eu te transformei nessa canção_

_Pra poder te gravar em mim_

_Adoro essa sua cara de sono_

_E o timbre da sua voz_

_Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas_

_E que quase me mata de rir_

_Quando tenta me convencer_

_Que eu só fiquei aqui porque nós dois somos iguais_

_Até parece que você já tinha_

_O meu manual de instruções_

_Porque você decifra os meus sonhos_

_Porque você sabe o que eu gosto_

_E porque quando você me abraça_

_O mundo gira devagar_

_E o tempo é só meu_

_Ninguém registra a cena_

_De repente vira um filme_

_Todo em câmera lenta_

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_

_Bem do jeito que você é_

  
  


Como esperado, o grupo de músicos se divertiu muito cantando por horas. Cantar era algo que deixava Baekhyun muito feliz. Sentia que podia expressar tudo aquilo que não conseguia dizer com suas próprias palavras através da música. Era libertador. Quando foram para suas barracas para dormir, ele estava leve. Mais feliz do que esteve em muito tempo. E foi assim que decidiu falar a verdade para Chanyeol. Yoora já estava dormindo quando olhou para Park e num fôlego só, tomou coragem de dizer o que queria há dias.

— Chanyeol, precisava te falar uma coisa. Eu meio que queria saber se você quer ficar comigo.

— Ah! Hmm não me olha assim, Baekhyun, você me olha que nem meu ex-namorado. É estranho.

Dizer que Baekhyun ficou sem palavras seria eufemismo. Que porcaria de resposta era aquela? Chanyeol havia dado todas as indicações que também estava a fim dele, e aí o compara com o ex? Ali Baekhyun decidiu que era a gota d’água. Não iria mais tentar. Chanyeol era lento demais. Virou em direção à lona da barraca e ficou quieto. Estava absolutamente magoado.

Demorou mais do que o recomendado para que Chanyeol voltasse a falar. 

— Baekhyun, tá acordado? Eu… não pensei muito antes de falar. Foi estúpido. Não falei como algo ruim, era um elogio na verdade.

— Nossa, Chanyeol. Me comparar ao seu ex é o pior elogio que eu já ouvi na minha vida. Puta que pariu.

— Eu sei, desculpa. Mas eu queria dizer que eu também tô a fim de você. Você consegue esquecer aquilo e tentar começar de novo? 

— Esquecer é pedir muito. Mas podemos tentar de novo. O que você queria ter dito, então?

— Poxa, queria ter dito que amei a sua voz. E que te acho incrível, mesmo sendo um chato perfeitinho. E que faz tempo também que tô a fim de você, mas não sou bom nessas coisas de sentimento. Só sei que gosto muito de ficar do seu lado. 

Baekhyun finalmente virou em direção à Chanyeol. Sentiu quando o maior aproximou o rosto do seu. Estava com o coração aceleradíssimo. Os braços do maior agora seguravam Baekhyun mais perto, num abraço carinhoso. E finalmente se beijaram pela primeira vez. Foi desajeitado, eles deram algumas risadas tentando se entender, mas para ambos, foi perfeito.

No dia seguinte Yoora anunciou que precisava voltar pra casa mais cedo porque tinha uma festa pra ir, mas que Chanyeol ficaria sem ela. Baekhyun foi pego de surpresa quando esta lhe disse baixinho que havia escutado os dois de madrugada, o que foi absolutamente traumático, mas que estava feliz por finalmente se entenderem. Ela iria voltar pra casa para dar privacidade aos dois pombinhos.

Num acordo silencioso, Baekhyun e Chanyeol decidiram não contar para os amigos o que estava rolando entre os dois. Não precisavam contar ao mundo sobre eles e não eram fãs de demonstrações públicas de afeto. Estavam felizes assim. Claro, Minseok viu o brilho nos olhos de Baekhyun, a aproximação maior dos dois naquele dia. Sabia que algo estava no ar. Jongdae e Kyungsoo pareciam alheios a tudo e não desconfiaram que havia um novo casal no grupinho. 

Passaram mais um dia na praia. Baekhyun estava convencido de que esse seria o melhor amor de verão que poderia ter. Talvez até sentisse falta de Chanyeol quando finalmente se separassem no início das aulas, mas por enquanto, aproveitaria todos os momentos que pudesse ao lado dele.

Naquela noite, sozinhos na barraca, os dois mataram a saudade que sentiram de ficar nos braços um do outro durante aquele dia todinho. Entre beijos e abraços, ambos externaram o desejo de ficarem juntos fora dali. Ainda tinham muito verão pela frente.

  
  


Nos dias que se seguiram, marcaram encontros diversos para poder se ver. Cinema, boliche, tarde de videogames... Não tocaram mais juntos. Baekhyun, pela primeira vez, estava curtindo as férias como tinha que ser: descansando. Baekhyun se aposentou da cozinha após queimar uma pipoca de microondas. Quase morreram tentando jogar DDR (Dance, dance, revolution) no playstation. Chanyeol possuía aquele tapetinho especial do jogo e Baekhyun percebeu que a visão daquele gigante desengonçado dançando no tapete minúsculo era uma das suas imagens favoritas do mundo. Não sentiam a necessidade de estar se agarrando o tempo inteiro, a companhia um do outro bastava. Queriam apenas ficar ali, juntos, lado a lado, sempre que possível.

Era o último domingo de férias. Baekhyun mal podia acreditar que no dia seguinte seria oficialmente um universitário. Mas havia algo que ele precisava fazer. Ia terminar tudo com Chanyeol. Já haviam falado algumas vezes sobre isso. Que ficariam juntos apenas até o fim das férias, um amor de verão, e depois cada um viveria sua vida como antes. Baekhyun queria focar nos estudos e curtir a vida sem um namorado, uma vez que seu término com Sehun era relativamente recente, e Chanyeol era gentil demais para dizer o contrário. Respeitava os desejos de Baekhyun, ainda que discordasse totalmente dessa ideia. Sabia que ainda o veria nos ensaios da orquestra, e por enquanto, isso bastava.

Foi numa chamada telefônica que Baekhyun se despediu de Chanyeol. Chorou muito a noite toda, mas tinha certeza que havia tomado a decisão certa.

Sua primeira manhã na faculdade foi incrível. Baekhyun se sentia como num daqueles filmes de Hollywood: pessoas com seus instrumentos andando por todos os lados, sons saindo das diferentes salas de aula e de ensaio. Mal conseguia acreditar que agora sua grade curricular se dividia em Coral, Teoria Musical, Técnica Vocal, Percepção, Prática de Conjunto e matérias de Educação Musical. Estava feliz demais, mas algo não parecia no lugar. Por toda a manhã seu pensamento voltava a Chanyeol e seu coração apertava de saudade. Era ridículo! Havia falado com ele ontem! Mas saber que não estavam mais juntos o deixava sem chão. Precisava conversar com alguém sobre isso. E só tinha uma pessoa em mente.

— Eu sinto muita saudade. Não sei mais o que fazer. Achei que focar nos estudos era o que eu queria, mas a última coisa que consegui fazer foi isso.

— A decisão foi sua…

— Eu sei! Mas não quer dizer que tenha sido uma _boa_ decisão! Você tem aula agora à tarde? Posso ir aí?

Levou dez minutos para que eles se encontrassem. Baekhyun o abraçou chorando.

— Desculpa. 

— Eu tinha certeza que você ia voltar pra mim.

  
  
  


_Faz muito tempo, mas eu me lembro... você implicava comigo_

_Mas hoje eu penso que tanto tempo me deixou muito mais calmo_

_O meu comportamento egoísta, o seu temperamento difícil_

_Você me achava muito esquisito e eu te achava tão chata_

_Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino_

_Viver é uma arte, é um ofício_

_Só que é preciso cuidado_

_Pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro é o maior desperdício_

_O teu amor pode estar do seu lado_

_[...]_

_Eu hoje mesmo quase não lembro que já estive sozinho_

_Que um dia eu seria seu marido, seu príncipe encantado_

_Ter filhos, nosso apartamento, fim de semana no sítio_

_Ir ao cinema todo domingo só com você do meu lado_

_[...]_

_Do seu lado - Jota Quest_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Se você chegou até aqui, obrigada.  
> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
